criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Deal with the Evil
Deal with the Evil is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 41st case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 83rd case of the game. It takes place in Turkey and Russia as the final case of the region and as well the season. Plot After Lion appeared on all news and said that Operation Blackjack goes into the final phase and that they launched a fire carpet on Moscow, Luka and the player quickly went there to assist in help, but also to find Chief Wilson. While searching through the Moscow who was on fire, the team move closer to the Office of the President but when they moved closer, Lion activated the dynamites under it and detonated it. The team fastly went there to inspect. A little more time after searching the Office of the President, the player noticed a giant blood puddle, assuming that the murder happened. Int hat time, president Natasha Romanova appears, and the team interrogated her on the spot. She said that someone from behind knocked her out and that when she woke up, no one was in the room but that Moscow was in the fire. The player also found a handprint who end up to to Roberto's. He said that he was on in the president's office but the last time when he was for the last time interrogated and that he just want to escape this craziness. After analyzing the map the team found next to the blood puddle Zeynep said that the map is a map of the St. Petersburg and that the "X" is the Palace Square. When the team went there, they found that Gun Berg visited the place almost every day but also that Priya Lopez, after escaping the prison went there, but she didn't go too far because the team arrested her on the spot. With the player's work they found raygun who is by Josip's analyzes confirmed to be a murder weapon. With a murder weapon listed, the team still didn't have the information about the body and the victim the team also start to face and with electricity cut out after the light went off, but their problem didn't stop as in that moment Maya called the player and said that they need to come to Winter Palace ASAP. As the team quickly back to Saint Petersburg, they found, inside the palace they found an arm. As the team found Maya next to the arm, they left without choices then to mark her as a suspect as well. She said that she just wanted to make a purpose and help in finding Lion but then she found an arm and needed to alert them. The player identified the late owner of the hand as none other than Chief Wilson, getting Luka into starting phase of depression, but they knew that they needed to search the area again. After searching the place again the player discovered that another escaped prisoner, Otto Krause hide from the team. The team found him in no time and sent back to prison. After analyzes of the soil on the chief's boot, Tony confirmed that is comes from a place in St. Petersburg causing team to get here and find his armless body, but also the gun that belong to Gun. She said that she wen't there a couple of days ago to deal something with the Chief Wilson but that he tried to arrest her and that he started to be very paranoid that he even attacked her. After the autopsy, Katarina through tears said that she didn't found anything about the killer except for a cough medications but that she found that Natasha touched the body. She said that thought that is sleeping and moved him somewhere else but she swear that he had both arms and without any holes when she moved him, but the team didn't believed her and because of her sloppy and unthinking act the team arrested her until the end of investigation. Back to their headquarters, devastated by Chief's death and without any supervising backbone to keep the team as one, Josip approached and said that there is a package that waits for the player. Curious to know, Luka opened the package and found a bloody finger inside. The player run the fingerprint through the database and found that the finger belong to their historian, Adolf Weber. The team sent the finger to the lab in hope for a better news and found that his finger has a special wax that is used to wax a golden thrones, like the one inside Winter Palace. The team went there and discovered that Lion also killed Adolf. The team sent his body to Katarina who, devastated by another death of the team, said that she found a number 2 on him and after checking the body of the chief she found a number 1 but that they aren't created by a branding iron but that they are created by a hard hit of a billiard ball and concluded that the killer plays it. She also said that she found pieces of Adolf's phone inside his throat and gave it to the player if they could do anything. Restoring the phone and results of the lab analyzes confirmed that Adolf knew the identity of Lion but when he tried to told that he was killed by them but that Judge Andrich was the last person he contacted. He said that he called them to tell him to stop playing a hero or he can die like Chief Wilson, but that he didn't listen to him. A while later while searching the destroyed cabinet of the president of Russia the team found reason to have Dionisio on a suspect list, but they also went to interrogate Otto again when they discovered his plan for murdering all members of the team. He said that the plan he made was for the Lion and that only them has a right to kill the biggest enemies and that he don't regret making the plan but that he could kill them by his own hands as well after what they did to him. They also spoke with Roberto when they discovered about his plan to destroy EIP's HQ in Iceland. Roberto said that he always planned to destroy it but that he just needed to wait a green light for it and that he never received it because chief Wilson blocked every single way of getting the access to destroy the building and build his own villa. Now with two friends dead, the team's moral and tensions started rise, but they got to the climax when Josip decided to follow steps of the chief and Adolf. Luka and the rest of the team said that the mission is suicidal and that they won't allow him to go and try to get in steps with Lion. Josip said that his duty as a soldier is to protect the one that need protection. Branko told him that he don't need to act a hero as he can't afford another lost and if he need he would order an arrest. Josip stopped him to continue giving him a long kiss and telling him that everything will be alright. As the hours passed the team didn't receive any information from him. Couple of days later, the team received a message from Josip's number but the sender wasn't Josip but a Lion who sent a picture of Josip's dead body. Differently from others, Lion this time killed Josip by a knife, slashing his throat. After discovering that Maya stood over Josip's dead body they decided to interrogate her. she said that she found him like that but that they can't blame her and that he, Adolf and the Chief should've had listened to her and to leave a job to pros. They spoke to Branko when the player found that Josip is killed using his knife. Branko got sad and hit the thing around him, pointing that he knew that he would die but that he doesn't care anymore about anything and that is maybe the best that all world die and end the suffer. When the team found that Dionisio has touched the body of Josip the team didn't have any other choice than to lock him up until his innocence, as he claimed, could be proved. During last searched on the crime scenes the team found that from the prison Priya recorder a public threat to the world and how she explained that threat was first sent to Chief Wilson who just laughed at it and said that nothing will happen to the team and the LEGION will die. Then she started to laugh telling that there is now three dead members of the team and nothing will stop Lion from achieving the ultimate dream of every LEGIONer! After collecting the last piece of the puzzle, the team finally felt a relaxing feeling knowing that they will arrest Lion and end the tyranny of LEGION. On the all team's surprise, a Lion and triple killer end up being a 19-year-old police recruit Gun Berg. She tried to convince the team that she can't to be a leader of such a terrorist agency but after pointing all evidence she saw that there is no need to hide the true identity anymore as she started to clap, congratulating the player on well did homework and brave personality but that there would be no one to appreciate it. Luka stopped her and asked why she did all of this and what's the point of killing the innocent while she started to laugh, telling him how stupid he is. She said that meaning of her existence is to share and spread chaos and devastation, leaving the people poor and sad, as well killing the enemies of a new order of the world. She continued to explain and said that getting the team's trust was an easy play and that she enjoyed killing them one by one. Upon saying it she put the most terrifying smile on her face and said that no one would stop her now from achieving a long-waited Blackjack master phase. She started to praise her moves as she pulled the gun out and shot Luka who fall on the ground instantly. She continued chat with the player and said that Chief Wilson, Josip Babich and Adolf Weber were just a barricade that she easily passed and asked the player if they knows how powerful can be someone's scream. She said that listening to the sad scream of children who got separated by parents causing by LEGION murders, the tears of the poor and smell of a dead bodies in the air makes her powerful and feed her. Then she took out a timer and activated it, telling the player that now nothing will stop the master phase of Operation Blackjack. In that moment, Habib slammed into the throne room and pointing the gun at Gun said to surrender and deactivate the timer on what she laughed, telling him how poor he looks like and that he can't do anything as he couldn't have saved his beloved wife and that she regret not killing him when he decided to left LEGION. She continued to laugh telling that the world will suffer and that New Order will chive no matter how many times they will try to stop her or anyone else. Then she took off her cloths showing a suicide belt around her body and winked. Continued saying her last sentence she explained that no matter will LEGION live or survive after her demise the idea of the order will live and be achieved as long their Savior and creator live, Before Habib could've stopped her she activated a belt, blowing herself into bits and by the force of explosives made Habib, the player and Luka to fly away. Habib quickly took Luka to the hospital for the surgery. While Luka was on the surgery, Habib and the player had a big task in front of them - to stop destruction of Earth. They quickly back to throne room to find a lost timer Lion dropped while being shot by him. After finding the time who slowly start to count the last two hours before a disaster the team send it to the lab in hope that will be stopped. Zeynep, after trying to defuse a timer, totally hopeless said that it impossible to even break a timer. Desperate to find a lead, the team looked up again to their biggest enemy, Panther, for a little help. She started to laugh telling them that she won't help them, no matter what they will give to her and that she can't wait to see the boom., not even caring that casualties will happen or who gonna die. Counting the time, the team back Maya in hope that she will have better news for them. She said that Josip, ever since explosions of Madrid he searched to find the way to stop the Operation Blackjack's plans but that his notebook was always with him. Habib and the player back to the place where they found his body and discovered his notebook, torn apart but also a strange-looking message that Habib said that is not important at all. After the player restored it they back it to the lab and found that the only way to stop a timer and turn it off is using a ver radioactive material. Then the team went to convince Natasha to gave them a radioactive material pointing that world safety is on the dice. Eventually she accepted and said that in a titanium case under her desk. The team got the shovels and dug it up. then, the team having the plutonium and a timer the team went to nuclear plant to ask a nuclear scientist Joseph Vladimirov that the player met back in Trebzon and asked for help. He accepted and said that for defusing a suck a complicated technology will take a time. The team back to him after a while and received a success from him. The player and Habib, full of happiness back to main headquarters to inform the team that faith of Europe and world is saved. Upon telling the teams the whole headquarters got hijacked as on the screen appeared a holographic face telling the team that they should haven't done that. Zeynep quickly started to track them down but the holographic face said that tracking down is useless as they appeared a live satellite footage of Australia before exploding the whole continent. Serious in his actions, he also blown up the couple of major European cities and caused a major earthquake in Iceland before disconnecting from the servers. The last message that appeared on the screens of EIP's computers was "Operation Blackjack was successful", but as well the total death count who was over 40 million people. Couple of months later, Europe and the world slowly started to recover from the consequences of Blackjack operation but the wounds of the team's heart didn't as the whole world started to blame them for the results. Now Chief Maya Taylor said that it's time for a difference and that the long path is in front of the team before getting a trust of everyone. Chief Taylor also offered a place for Habib as an elite Force Agent that he accepted. In that time, Agent Hasuro Haku entered inside telling them that he has important news for the player from Fario. He said that a new strike of criminal hitting the city again and that the Fario Police Department needs their help once again. Maya said that the player need to go and help their friends and in the process to clean the name. Day after the team prepared a goodbye party for the player, remembering good and bad memories they spent together before the player leaving to the airport to back home. Summary 'Victim' * Felix Wilson (Killed by Lion) * Adolf Weber (After his finger was sent by a Lion he is found shoot in a closet) * Josip Babich (Stabbed to death by Lion) 'Murder Weapon' * Raygun * Judge Andrich's knife 'Killer' * Gun Berg Suspects 1.NRomanovac41STE.png|Natasha Romanova 2.RDiasC41STE.png|Roberto Dias 3.GBergC41STE.png|Gun Berg 4.PLopezC41STE.png|Priya Lopez 5.MTaylorC41STE.png|Maya Taylor 6.OKrauseC41STE.png|Otto Krause 7.JAndrichC41STE.png|Branko Andrich 8.DionisioC41STE.png|Dionisio Quasi-Suspect(s) JVladimirovQC41STE.png|Joseph Vladimirov HolographicHeadSFB.png|Holographic Head HHakuQSTE.png|Hasuro Haku Killer's Profile * The Killer has lock-picking skills. * The Killer has a cough. * The Killer plays billiards. * The Killer has a rash. * The Killer is 19 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate President's Office (Clues: Paper Sheet, Toolbox, Handprint, Door lock) *Examine Paper Sheet (Result: Map) *Examine Toolbox (Result: President's badge; New Suspect: Natasha Romanova) *Examine Handprint (Result: Roberto's handprint; New Suspect: Roberto Dias) *Question Natasha Romanova about the scene (Prerequisite: President's badge found) *Demand answers from Roberto about his handprint in the president's office (Prerequisite: Handprint examined) *Analyze Map (00:30:00; New Crime Scene: Palace Square) *Analyze Door lock (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a lock-picking kills) *Investigate Palace Square (Prerequisite: Map analyzed; Clues: Melted handcuffs, Smartphone, Trashcan) *Examine Melted handcuffs (Result: Prisoner's ID) *Examine Smartphone (Result: Unlocked Smartphone; New Suspect: Gun Berg) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Raygun) *Ask Gun why her phone is on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Smartphone unlocked) *Analyze Prisoner's ID (03:00:00; New Suspect: Priya Lopez) *Analyze Raygun (12:00:00; Murder Weapon listed: Raygun; Attribute: The Killer cough) *Find and arrest Priya Lopez (Prerequisite: Prisoner's ID analyzed; Profile Updated: Priya has lock-picking skills) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 2 *Investigate Winter Palace (Clues: ArmFingerprint; New Suspect: Maya Taylor) *Speak to Maya Taylor about her call and arm on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Winter Palace searched; Profile Updated: Maya knows lock-picking and has a cough) *Examine Fingerprint (Result: Chief Wilson's fingerprint; Victim identified; Felix Wilson) *Investigate Winter Palace again (Prerequisite: Victim identified; Clues: Glasses, Chief's Boot) *Examine Glasses (Result: Name; New Suspect: Otto Krause) *Examine Chief's Bot (Result: Soil) *Arrest Otto Krause (Prerequisite: Name restored; Profile Updated: Otto knows lock-picking and has cough) *Analyze Soil (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Palace Entrance) *Investigate Palace Entrance (Prerequisite: Soil analyzed; Clues: Victim's body, Gun) *Examine Gun (Result: Name) *Question Gun why she did at the restricted order crime scene (Prerequisite: Name found; Profile Updated: Gun knows lock-picking and has a cough) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00) *Question Natasha how she got in touch with the body of the chief (Prerequisite: Victim's body autopsied; Profile Updated: Natasha knows lock-picking and has a cough) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Examine Finger (Result: Adolf's finger) *Analyze Adolf's finger (06:00:00; New Crime Scene: Throne Room) *Investigate Throne Room (Prerequisite: Adolf's finger analyzed; Clues: Locked Closet) *Examine Locked closet (Result: Adolf's body) *Autopsy Adolf's body (18:00:00; New Clue: Adolf's phone; Attribute: The killer play billiards) *Examine Adolf's phone (Result: Cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone (03:00:00; New Suspect: Judge Andrich) *Ask Judge Andrich when he last time heard with Adolf (Prerequisite: Cellphone analyzed; Profile Updated: Judge Andrich knows lock-picking; New Crime Scene: Destroyed Office) *Investigate Destroyed Office (Prerequisite: Judge Andrich interrogated; Clues: Rag, Notebook, Torn blueprint) *Examine Rag (Result: DIONISIO; New Suspect: Dionisio) *Examine notebook (Result Otto's diary) *Examine Torn Blueprint (Result: Blueprint) *See what Dionisio did at the crime scene (Prerequisite: Name found; Profile Updated: Dionisio has a cough) *Question Otto why he created a plan to murder EIP's members (Prerequisite: Otto's diary recovered; Profile Updated: Otto knows lock-picking, has a cough and plays billiard) *Analyze Blueprint (12:00:00) *Question Roberto about his plans to destroy EIP's main headquarters (Prerequisite: Blueprint analyzed; Profile Updated: Roberto knows lock-picking, has a cough and plays billiard) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 4 *Investigate Palace Entrance (Clues: Josip's body, Footprint, Trashcan) *Examine Footprint (Result: High Heels) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Bloody knife) *Question Maya if she had anything with murder of Josip (Prerequisite. High heels print recognized; Profiles Updated: Maya & Natasha plays billiard) *Autopsy Josip's body (12:00:00) *Analyze Bloody knife (12:00:00; New Clue: Strange symbol) *Put Dionisio into custody for touching the body of the victim (Prerequisite: Josip's body autopsied; Profile Updated: Dionisio knows lock-picking and plays billiard) *Examine Strange symbol (Result: Branko's signature) *Ask Branko if he knew that his knife is used as a murder weapon (Prerequisite: Branko's signature found; Profile Updated: Judge Andrich has a cough and plays billiard) *Investigate Winter Palace (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues: Raygun case, Broken object, Tablet) *Examine Raygun case (Result: Creamy substance) *Examine Broken Object (Mask of the Lion) *Examine Tablet (Result: Footage) *Question Priya about opened threat to the world (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked; Profiles Updated: Priya knows lock-picking, has a cough and plays billiard & Gun plays billiard) *Analyze Creamy substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a rash) *Analyze Mask of the Lion (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is 19 years old) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to Last Chance for Justice 7! Last Chance for Justice 7 *Investigate Throne Room (Clues: Pile of garbage) *Examine Pile of garbage (Result: Remote timer) *Analyze Remote timer (03:00:00) *Beg Priya to help you (Prerequisite: Remote analyzed) *Consult with Chief Maya about the last hours of life (Prerequisite: Priya interrogated; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Palace Entrance (Prerequisite: Maya interrogated; Clues: Torn notebook, Strange message) *Examine Torn notebook (Result: Josip's notebook) *Analyze Josip's notebook (03:00:00) *Ask Natasha for plutonium access (Prerequisite: Josip's notebook analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Investigate Destroyed Office (Prerequisite: Natasha interrogated; Clues: Titanium case) *Examine Titanium case (Result: Plutonium) *See if Joseph Dimitrov can help (Prerequisite: Plutonium found; New Lab Sample: Time & Plutonium) *Analyze Time & Plutonium (12:00:00) *See what the holographic head wants (Prerequisite: All tasks above) *See what announcement Maya has (Prerequisite: All tasks above) *See what news Hasuro has for you (Prerequisite: Maya interrogated; Reward: Save The Europe Shirt) *Move on to the next Case! (in Secrets from Beginnings) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:Turkey and Russia (STE) Category:All Fanmade Cases